ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The HIVRAD Administrative Core will coordinate and provide oversight for this HIVRAD Program Project grant. The Administrative Core will both maintain scientific and managerial oversight over the Projects and Cores and ensure that the HIVRAD activities synergize with other AIDS vaccine-related activities at Duke and nationally. In addition, the Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific Projects and Cores make steady progress toward meeting project milestones, with appropriate statistical oversight. Other specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core include the following: planning meetings with Scientific Advisory Board, making travel arrangements to offsite NIAID-sponsored meetings and programs, managing funds, planning the agenda for internal scientific meetings, ensuring statistical oversight and managing the statistical team, preparing periodic research reports and related manuscripts, and ensuring compliance with all institutional and federal guidelines. In sum, the Administrative Core will help ensure successful collaboration and the overall success of this unified research effort.